


see that smilin' face (it's all i wanna do)

by highwaytune



Series: Danger Days Year 10 [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Danger Days Year 10, Gen, I've never written them before and it shows, Radio Shenanigans, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytune/pseuds/highwaytune
Summary: cherri and newsie keep each other company during their broadcasts.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & NewsAGoGo (Danger Days)
Series: Danger Days Year 10 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996765
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	see that smilin' face (it's all i wanna do)

**Author's Note:**

> [ DANGER DAYS YEAR 10: Day 2, Cherri Cola & NewsAGoGo - 3 November 2020, 2:41AM ]  
> \+ i have never written them before and i'm very tired so there might be mistakes lol, please forgive me  
> \+ title references greta van fleet's "safari song" because it's one of my favorites and, again, a month of greta titles for my own enjoyment means the titles can just be literally anything i choose <3

_And... we're live.  
_  
The regular, staticky instrumental intro to Cherri's poetry corner faded out, and Cherri pulled the microphone just a little bit closer to himself to speak. Without much more than a brief, smoothly-spoken introduction to the first piece, he recited the first poem, which melted into the introduction to the second, which started a molasses-sweet flow of words that didn't mean much unless you let them live in your head for a bit.   
  
Time seemed to be nothing more than a word in that moment -- Newsie sat in the chair next to him, hanging on his every syllable as the room around her faded into the scenery that Cherri was describing. She had no real clue how much time had passed. Ten minutes? Three hours? Somewhere in between? Any of that seemed plausible, so-  
  
" _That seems to be it for Poetry Corner today, tumbleweeds,_ " Cherri exhaled peacefully, dark lashes sweeping against his freckled face. _"I'm handing it over to my good friend Newsie to give you all your regularly scheduled important announcements._ "  
  
At that, Cherri slid the microphone to Newsie with a crooked little half-smile. " _Your turn,_ " he mouthed, propping his head up to watch her just as she had done so many times to him.  
  
Newsie seemed a bit startled at being pulled back to the reality of the radio station so suddenly, but she quickly accepted her responsibility without another thought. Voice full of its usual cheer and kick, she began confidently,  
  
_"The news for today...!"_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! i hope this wasn't too awful. i'm a few hours late, but better late than never, right? let me know what you thought over on my tumblr cherrikisser. :)


End file.
